Aegis
Aegis Aegis '''is a major country on Tahc YBWR and is the only known country that is also a giant floating island. Aegis consists of 67 states. The only way to reach Aegis legally is by riding the Wanderlust. It is a advanced country that is noted for its outstanding military performance and very renown for it's excellence in counter-terrorist operations. They are technologically advanced and specialize in air and land combat, and are well equipped for wars. Child soldiers were very common in Aegis, when children become of the age of twelve they are entered into military training for five months maximum for either land or air infantry. Out of those five months, 100 children that has higher statistics than the rest would be selected to join the Order of the Last Connection, a elite group that vowed to protect their country even if it costs major casualties. Ever sense the downfall of the group, they have abandoned the child soldier program for their military. Due to this, child soldiers are now frowned upon for the Aegis military. The main hub of activity in Aegis is Mahogany Branch, which is also the largest state in Aegis, and the most notable areas are there (see below). '''Military Extra Information The Aegis military consists of units or regiments, these are organized in numbers from 000 through 500, the numbers have special meanings, and determine what regiment is specialized for, here is a list. * 000 - 100, Anti-'Anarki' Unit. Specifically ''meant to destroy the Anarki Fleet, nothing more. * 101 - 200, Counter-Terrorist Unit. Meant for counter-terrorist operations. (Except Anarki Fleet.) * 201 - 300, Air Force. Meant for aerial assaults. * 301 - 400, HW&D (Heavy Weapons & Demolitions), for large or fortified targets in operations. * 401 - 500, Incineration Unit. Burning, and burning, and burning. * OTHER, Cyber Tech Team. Meant for attacking with cyber warfare, they mainly reside inside the Auburn Citadel and the secret military base at Leocrad. Military Ranks The Aegis military has ranks in their system, there can only be a set amount of people that hold said rank. * Commander of the Military * Vice-Commander * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant * Chief Warrant Officer 05 * Chief Warrant Officer 04 * Chief Warrant Officer 03 * Chief Warrant Officer 02 * Chief Warrant Officer 01 * Warrant Officer * Sergeant Major of the Military * Sergeant Major * Master Gunnery Sergeant * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private '''Country Flag' The Aegis flag has three symbols that represent something (originally four), the shield represents honor and valiance, the fire means strength, the hand represents tranquility and peace. The fourth missing one was a crescent moon, which represented to protect. But sense the Anarki Fleet has stolen that symbol it was removed from their flag, and it now represents death and terror. The crescent moon also starred in the Order of the Last Connection's flag as well. Notable areas in Aegis * Mahogany Branch (1st state of Aegis, largest state.) * Auburn Wind (Capitol of Mahogany Branch) * Auburn Citadel (The government building in the middle of Auburn Wind) * Pearlstone (City, Arcane University) * Vara (Pronounced FAR-AH) (City, Art District) * Leocrad (City, Military District) * Hearthfire (Auburn Wind Prison) Allies Osea Enemies Anarki Fleet WinterIron NeutralCategory:Locations Nedztral The Shadow Network Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon